


Pearls

by AithuzahFic (veritably_mad)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets - Ask Memes [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritably_mad/pseuds/AithuzahFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's pearls in her hair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> **Meme:** "Send me a ship and the first sentence of a fic and I will finish it!"
> 
>  **Prompt from[Rie](http://nooowestayandgetcaught.tumblr.com/):** Mergana - There's pearls in her hair...
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to ask.](http://aithuzah.tumblr.com/post/118492398146/mergana-theres-pearls-in-her-hair)

There’s pearls in her hair… 

There’s pearls in her hair, and Merlin loves the way her dark curls twist around them like they’re holding them there, effortless and natural. He can’t stop staring at the way her skin seems to glow in the soft lighting of the ballroom, or how the shimmery green furls of her dress sweep across the floor as though she  _glides_ instead of walking, as though she rose from the foam-chill of the ocean as a goddess.

There’s pearls in her hair and ice in her eyes, but Merlin knows there’s fire in her heart that blazes with passion so bright it could scorch the earth itself. He’s seen that fire reduce men to tears, make them shake in terror, bend to the force of her will. He’s had that fire scorch him without pain, fill him with heat until he trembled and burst in its wake. 

There’s pearls in her hair and her fingers are laced with Merlin’s, tight and warm, but Merlin still can’t quite believe she’s real.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive critiques are always welcome and much appreciated.
> 
> (I'm greedy for feedback, I admit it.)


End file.
